Repeat after me
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: Kurt Hummel always had a way with words. When it comes to persuasion Kurt's the master... except when he happens upon the perfect set of hazel eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lovelies here's something from me.**

**I hit a wall with both Lima and Smells like forever so until then I give you this...**

**This will be a fluffy, pretty short story (about 3 or 4 chapters) that will probably be done in the next few days. It's just something to entertain you and hopefully convince you to stay with me until I get back on track.**

**The story contains popular!Kurt because we don't see that a lot and I like the thought and nice!Dave because I miss Max Adler.**

**Before you jump to any conclusions, yes I own Glee and I keep the boys locked in my basement for my own entertainment...or not...you'll never know.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel always had a way with words.

If he missed curfew his words got him out of being grounded and more often than not left his father with teary eyes and a silent promise to be a better father to an obviously outlandishly amazing son he raised all by himself.

If he needed to get out of school early to catch the very beginning of an unreal sale he read about online, the school staff would be graced with a speech that would turn Martin Luther King's "I have a dream" into a stammering, sobbing pile of word vomit on the floor, and he would be excused from class for the next two weeks to buy the new clothes, reorganize his closet and figure out all the combinations the new pieces allowed him.

If there was a dispute in his beloved glee club, he would mediate the crap out of involved parties until they swore on their first born sons they always were and always will be the best of friends.

He had a speech for every single situation and a plan B speech for every single failed first attempt. He could apologize better than anyone else and he could fight like he went to school for it.

He could piss a person off with a few carefully selected words and he could bicker like he's being paid for it.

He turned his worst bully into one of his closest friends with only a pointed glare and a few well placed sentences and soon enough he was one of the most popular people in his school.

It was amazing what a good sense of intonation, phrasing and a proper word choice could do for you.

Kurt Hummel could run the world with his words.

And that's what got him where he was right now.

It started simple; with him helping a friend ask a girl out on a date.

From there it blossomed into helping said friend dump the girl after a few days, when he realized she was too smart and not enough hot, or too into romance and not enough into sex and video-games.

Then it developed into him creating elaborate plans to help said friend get the girl back after realizing he was an imbecile.

After a while a friend of said friend asked for his help with asking a girl to be his girlfriend, then he helped someone else apologize for cheating, and then one thing led to another until Mercedes walked into his room with a huge grin on her face and an announcement that she had made him a web page offering his services to poor, verbally challenged people.

In a matter of weeks "Repeat after me" became so popular around Lima that people started offering money for his help.

He was reluctant at first. It didn't seem right charging to help someone make their dreams come true (no matter how ridiculous he thought they were) but when people started buying him small presents as a thank you he figured that if they were gonna spend money anyway better to take the cash and buy something he actually likes instead of pretending to be impressed with a puppy sweater from Rachel and a new video game controller from Puck (what in the living hell was he supposed to do with that…plug it in his ear and run around the house throwing imaginary bombs at equally imaginary terrorists?).

So Mercedes helped him develop a price list. 5 dollars to help someone ask someone out being the lowest and 50 to singlehandedly writing entire love letters and plan dates with background music and a heartfelt speech being the highest.

He even gave discount to his regulars (teenage boys were delectably stupid).

Kurt could talk his way out of a hostage situation in a matter of minutes and make up and break up couples faster than he could spot a sale but he wasn't all mighty.

All his words and eloquence betrayed him at the face of a short, hazel eyed, curly haired barista.

"Why don't you just talk to him, Dave?"-he pealed his eyes away from that beaming smile and glared at his best friend.

Dave came out at the beginning of their senior year lasting only a few days before spotting the artsy new kid that moved with his parents from London and becoming sickeningly infatuated.

Kurt found it both hilarious and annoying at the same time.

The jock refused to accept Kurt's help, opting to just stare longingly at the cute sophomore and then talk Kurt's ears off about how beautiful and cute and talented and beautiful and funny and beautiful Aidan was.

Kurt was seriously debating with himself to just lock the two of them in the choir room to work things out so he could go back to daydreaming about his own weakness in peace.

But Dave was not budging.

"What? I can't talk to him Kurt."-he spluttered and Kurt was once again reminded that despite all the popularity and the guys wanting to be with him, Dave was still a shy, slightly unaware of how hot he was, boy desperately in love with someone who was almost worshiped at their school.

"And why the hell not?"-Kurt asked forcing his eyes to stay away from the gorgeous barista who was laughing with an elderly woman at the counter.

"Well…we don't even know if he's gay…"-he started and Kurt almost spat his coffee all over himself.

"He wears pink boots to school, Dave."-Kurt said in a flat tone.

"That means nothing. You always say fashion knows no gender. Maybe he just likes the color."

"They had flowers on them."

"Maybe he wants to be reminded of spring."-he tried and Kurt offered him his best "bitch please" look.

"He applied to audition for glee club with a glittery pen."

"Maybe he's just creative like that."

"He drools after you every time you pass him by in the hallway."

"Maybe he just…wait…what?"

"Mhm, now you stop making excuses."-Kurt eye rolled.

"He was checking me out?"-Dave stared at Kurt wide eyed and hopeful.

"Why does this seem like such a big surprise to you?"-Kurt tilted his head questioningly and then softened when Dave ducked his face down and slumped his shoulders.

"Dave…"-he prompted but the boy looked up right away.

"I don't think someone like him could like someone like me."-he said quietly and Kurt bugged his eyes at him in disbelief.

"Yes I can totally see how a big, ripped, high school quarterback falling for you could be revolting."-he said and Dave smiled.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"At it's finest, honey."-he bit back and his friend laughed.

"It's just….he's beautiful Kurt. And everyone likes him. He could have anyone."-the jock said taking a sip from his almost completely cold coffee.

"So could you. Face it Dave. You're like the textbook example of a gay teenaged boy's sex fantasy."-he said and his friend blushed again.

"Really now? Yours too?"-he winked and Kurt threw a napkin at him striking his diva pose.

"Please. I'm way too fabulous for you."-he teased and Dave laughed loving how far they came along since that dreadful freshmen year when he taunted the small, flamboyant kid in a knee-length sweater.

"Is that so?"-he teased back.

"Yup."-Kurt smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Okay then…who stars in your fantasies Mr. Hummel?"-he asked and frowned when Kurt turned his gaze away from him.

"None of your business."-he mumbled.

HE MUMBLED!

If there was one thing Kurt Hummel did not do…it was mumbling.

And pattern mixing but that's beside the point right now.

Shocked Dave turned his head following Kurt's eyes and caught him staring at the cute barista that came to work to their favorite coffee shop a few months ago.

"Oh my God!"-he exclaimed, clapping his hands and startling Kurt.

"Honey your gay is showing."-Kurt tried to change the subject but Dave was having none of it.

"Nice try baby. You're not getting out of telling me a) how long have you been crushing on Blaine? and b) why haven't you swooped in with one of your killer speeches and made him your man already?"

Kurt took one last look at the curly haired perfection that drove him insane since the moment he first saw him.

He spent countless hours imagining the two of them laughing, kissing, dancing in a club, holding hands, talking, and just being together.

But he knew that there was no way in hell that would ever happen.

Sighing he turned towards his friend and shrugged.

"Because he's in love with someone else."-he answered and looked down.

"How do you know that? You've never spoken to him."-Dave frowned in confusion.

"Not in person I haven't."-Kurt said raising his eyebrow pointedly watching as realization dawned on Dave's face.

"Noooo…He's a client?"-he whined.

"Yup…he's a client."-Kurt said picking up his coffee cup and raising it in mock salute at his friend.

* * *

**Any thought on this?  
Would you like more?  
Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay honeys here's part 2 out of 3 of this little fluff ball of mine.**

**I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Aidan's boots are pink, flower printed Doc Martens so check them out they are super cute :)**

* * *

Annoyed by the fact that his Monday morning alarm clock stopped him from kissing the cute barista senseless in his dream, Kurt waltzed into the hallway of his school.

Stalking straight to his locker he turned around when he caught sight of flashy, flowery, pink boots as the owner of said boots approached the locker next to his.

"Hi Kurt."-Aidan greeted but the usual spark in his voice was almost completely gone.

Kurt turned to look at him and smiled approvingly at the boys outfit consisting of dark gray, sinfully skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt, black vest and his trademark pink boots.

He was even more flamboyant then Kurt but boy did he pull it off.

"Hey sweetie. You look amazing today."-Kurt offered his sincere compliment frowning when the cute sophomore huffed in annoyance and threw his book into the locker mumbling something Kurt couldn't understand.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."-he said and Aidan turned to him slumping his back against his locker.

"I said everybody noticed that but the one I wanted to impress. I hate Mondays."-he said in a small voice and Kurt smiled at him sympathetically.

"Don't we all? But come on, I had no idea you were trying to impress someone. Who is it?"-Kurt asked as he picked up his stuff and shut his locker, leaning against it and staring at the smaller boy intently as he bugged his eyes and shook his head refusing to reveal the name of his crush.

There was no denying he was beautiful.

He was shorter than Kurt, with a lithe body, honey blonde messy hair and piercing green eyes. Kurt smiled when he thought about how much bigger Dave was than the boy and how cute it would make them look when they stood next to each other.

Snapping himself out of his scheming he turned his gaze back to his friend who was blushing like crazy and staring at someone behind him.

Kurt chanced a glance and saw Dave laughing with a few of their friends at the end of the hall.

A smirk pulled at his lips and he wrapped his arm around Aidan's shoulders.

"Fine don't tell me. But he's clearly an idiot if he doesn't notice you. Speaking of idiots I just remembered. I don't think I introduced you to my best friend."-he said as he pulled Aidan after him.

"Kurt I already know Mercedes. We're in glee together, remember."-the boy teased and Kurt smacked the back of his head.

"I am laughing on the inside. I promise."-Kurt drawled as he walked even closer to where Dave was standing feeling the tension rise in Aidan's shoulders as he figured out just who Kurt's best friend was.

"Kurt…I…I can't…David…"

"What about David? I know he looks scary but I've trained him well don't worry."-Kurt acted stupid as he watched Aidan wring his fingers together and stare at his friend in awe.

"I…I can't go there and meet him."-he finally said turning away from the jock.

"Why not? I just thought you could use a few new friends since you're new here and all that."-Kurt continued with his act as if he had no idea that the younger man drooled at the sight of his friend.

"He's…oh this is embarrassing."-the smaller boy sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"He's what Aidan?"-Kurt prompted.

"You suck for making me say this. He's the guy I've been trying to get to notice me. Unsuccessfully. And I'm not good with hiding my emotions so if we go near him, he'll know. And then I'll die, Kurt. I will die."-he said passionately and Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"It's good that you're not overreacting, Drama Queen."-he said sarcastically and Aidan glared at him, resembling an annoyed puppy in all his cute, pouting glory.

"Shut up. I hate you. Please don't say anything to him."-he pleaded and Kurt pretended to think about it before smirking.

"I'm still gonna introduce you. Hey Dave!"-he called out and Dave's head whipped towards him as his eyes bugged when he saw who was standing next to Kurt.

His petite, pink booted cutie looking all scared and nervous.

Excusing himself from a couple of his teammates he made his way to the boys not breaking eye contact with Aidan for one minute missing the way he grabbed Kurt's arm and dug his nails into the back of his palm.

"Okay kitty retreat the claws. No harming Kurt Hummel."-he pealed the nervous hand off of him and looked at Aidan who was staring wide eyed at Dave coming closer to them.

"Kurt he's coming over. He'll find out and then he'll make fun of me."-Aidan wailed miserably and Kurt shook his head and smiled as David came to a stop right in front of them, towering over the small sophomore whose messy hair barely reached the underside of his chin.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"-he asked, mentally high fiving himself for managing to sound cool and collected.

Unlike Aidan who seemed skittish and ready to bolt the scene.

"I just wanted to properly introduce the two of you. Aidan this is David, my best friend. Dave, this is Aidan. He's the new kid in glee I told you about."-he said acting as if he had no idea David was head over heels in love with the small tenor.

David winked at Kurt gratefully, finally realizing what his friend was doing.

He was giving him the perfect chance to talk to the boy he longed for since the second he saw him.

And he would die before messing it up because he knew he might not get another shot like this.

"Hi Aidan, it's really nice to meet you. Kurt's told me a lot about you."-he extended his hand and almost collapsed when Aidan timidly reached out with his own and slid it into his.

His palm was tiny like the rest of him, warm and so soft it made his head spin.

"Nice to meet you. And he talks about you a lot too."-Aidan said as he fought his blush and reveled in the feeling of his hand being held in the jock's.

He chanced a glance upwards and saw Dave staring at him intently, his eyes making him shiver and he found himself nearly paralyzed.

_God he is hot_, Aidan thought as he held Dave's hand showing no intention of letting go…ever again.

He wanted to twirl so that that strong, muscled arm would wrap around him and hold him close forever.

He wanted to curl himself in the bigger boy's lap and rest his head on his shoulder and feel protected and cared for.

He also wanted to stop acting like a love sick fool, so he cast an apologetic glance and pulled his hand back, twining his fingers and blushing like mad as he looked at the floor.

Dave looked at Kurt who was smirked proudly and mouthed "he likes you back" before taking his phone out of his bag and yelling exaggeratedly.

"Oh look…I have three new emails on my page. I should go and see who needs my help. But you two should talk. Get to know each other."-he said as he backed away from them.

Aidan bugged his eyes feeling like he was going to faint at any moment.

He had no idea what to say or how to act.

All he knew was that he was gonna kill Kurt Hummel the first chance he got.

David stood frozen in place at his friend's statement.

Aidan liked him back?

Aidan could be his by the end of the day if he did it right this time?

Aidan could be his boyfriend?

Really?

All of his anger towards Kurt left him as he took a deep breath and decided he could do this.

He could be brave and tell the smaller boy how he felt.

He could lay his heart on the line and offer it to the younger boy.

And maybe Aidan will accept it.

Maybe he'll offer his own in return.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"-he asked and gasped when those emerald eyes snapped up wide and surprised.

"Oh…um…I'd like to…but you don't have to stay if you want to go back to your friends…I mean…"-his rant was cut off by that broad palm grasping his again and pulling him towards the exit gently.

"Let's go outside okay?"-Dave asked all of a sudden feeling a lot bolder and confident.

As if sensing the change in the air Aidan relaxed and turned back to his usual talkative self as they walked across the school yard and sat on a small bench under a tree.

They talked about everything, Dave confessing that he would love to play professional football and Aidan revealing that despite his artsy self he really wanted to be a lawyer.

He also mentioned that football uniforms were hot. And that made Dave puff out his chest proudly.

School forgotten they talked and laughed and little by little Aidan inched closer to Dave, feeling the chill air seeping through his thin clothes.

"Are you cold?"-Dave asked feeling the light tremble of the petite body next to him.

"Just a bit, don't worry. I forgot my jacket in my locker."-he shrugged and smiled gently.

Dave stood up and pulled Aidan to stand next to him.

He slid his Letterman's jacket off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the artist dropping the heavy jacket onto his shoulders and pulling the ends together around him.

He looked so small, wrapped in the too big item that David had to chuckle a little and without even thinking he raised his hand and stroked Aidan's cheek with the back of his palm.

Wrapped in warmth and the smell of the boy he liked Aidan almost jumped in surprise when that broad palm touched his cheek.

Swaying on his feet he brought his palms up and rested them on Dave's chest to keep himself from falling.

Tilting his head up he looked into brown eyes of the boy who held him so gently and he wished with all he had that Dave would just lean in and take his first kiss.

"Aidan?"-Dave decided to just jump in and say how he felt.

It seemed like the perfect moment.

They were alone, Aidan was small and cute and wrapped in his jacket and his arms and there was nothing holding him back.

No time like the present right?

"Yes?"-Aidan breathed out quietly.

"I need to tell you something."-Dave said lifting his hand and brushing a lock of blonde hair out of Aidan's eyes.

"Oh…um…okay."-the artist lost his ability to talk because of the gentleness Dave was treating him with.

"I don't really have Kurt's ability to be all fancy with my words so I'll just go ahead and say it and then you can decide what to do okay?"-he asked nervously.

"Sure. Go ahead."-Aidan smiled timidly and David locked his eyes with his.

"The first thing I saw when you moved here were these stupid pink boots of yours."-he started and Aidan pulled away appalled.

"Hey I…"

"No please just let me finish. Like I said they made me look at who was wearing them. And the first second I saw you…I knew that I'd want you forever. I…I haven't felt like this about anyone before. And I know that I'm probably not what you wanted out of someone you would consider being your boyfriend but I promise I'll be good to you. If you'll have me…I…I promise I'll be the best boyfriend you could ever wish for."-he said in a rush feeling like someone cut him open and left him vulnerable for the whole world to see.

On the other side Aidan stood frozen, looking at him with wide, green eyes, misted with tears.

"You…you want to be my boyfriend?"-he asked with a surprise in his voice.

How was this his life?

How was the school's hottest guy standing in front of him, holding him and asking him to be his?

"If you'll have me."-Dave said nervously and Aidan smirked mischievously.

"I don't know…you did insult my boots. They feel sad now."-he said pouting teasingly and Dave tightened his hold on his waist.

"Hmmm…well what would make them happy. Name it and I'll do it."-he said holding the boy closer.

"I think they want you to kiss me."-he winked at him.

"Do they now?"

"Yup…pretty sure they do."

"Well I guess I should do as they ask."-he breathed as he cupped Aidan's cheek and leaned down barely brushing his lips with his own.

He felt the body in his arms tremble and he hugged him tighter, molding their lips together and kissing his perfection for the first time.

Aidan gasped into the kiss, feeling his head spin.

His first kiss…and it was perfect.

Soft and sweet and gentle and it was as if Dave knew he was new to all of that he kept it light and tender.

Just a silky touch of skin upon his own making his heart jump and his mind cloud over as he brought his hands up and around Dave's neck, giving himself completely.

From inside the school Kurt peeked through the window and smiled as he caught a glance of flowery pink boots perched on top of black converse sneakers as their owners stood close to each other and kissed.

An email alert pinged from his pocket and Kurt pulled out his phone to check what's going on.

There was an email on his page marked with a bold red, exclamation mark.

Mercedes thought his site should provide a way for his clients to inform him that it was an urgent matter and that he should attend to it immediately.

Clicking the email open he saw Blaine's name and his heart lurched into his stomach with dread.

How could he help the boy he pinned after, win another boy?

How could he survive getting paid for making someone else happy with the boy he was in love with?

For the first time since the page was made Kurt wished he had never done it.

He wished he had said no to Mercedes and continued helping people he knew without getting himself into this mess.

But he was a professional.

He guaranteed his clients his help and he wasn't gonna let his personal problems get in the way.

Sighing he thumbed the email open and started reading.

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** URGENT !_

_Okay I have a problem. A huge problem. I heard him talking about some guy. And I think he may be into that guy. So I have to act fast. I'll see him Thursday. Do you think you can help me by then? Please? I'll pay you whatever just please…I really need a chance with him._

Running a hand over his face Kurt slumped back into the chair he was sitting in and cursed his own cowardly self for not approaching Blaine the minute he laid eyes on him.

Before Blaine saw the other guy.

Before Blaine fell for the other guy.

Before Blaine asked for his help to get the other guy.

But he was too late.

He forgot to take his own advice and he struck out.

He was too late and there was no use of being petty and refusing to help Blaine.

He wanted him happy.

Even if it was with someone else.

_**To:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** Re: URGENT !_

_Okay calm down._  
_I can make trees tap dance by Thursday. Remind me…what do we know about this guy of yours?_

He sent the email and sat in his class waiting for a reply trying to come up with a few ideas.

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** description_

_He's around my age maybe a year younger (I'm 19). He's gorgeous, funny, seems confident, I don't really know that much…I just see him at least twice a week and I can't stop thinking about him. I can't even imagine missing out on the opportunity to try and win him over._  
_I know this isn't really helping but anything you come up with will help since I'm hopeless._

Kurt re-read the email a few times blinded by jealousy.

The guy Blaine was talking about seemed perfect and he was about to get himself a perfect boyfriend.

_**To:** bwarbler  
**Subject**: plan_

_Okay well…if he seems confident then we're gold because it means he won't be put off if you decide to go with something a bit flashy and big._  
_I mean you want him to notice you right?_

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** Re: plan_

_Well I want him to fall madly in love with me but sure…noticing me is still better then what I have now…which is him having no clue I exist._

Kurt actually chuckled at this darkly because yeah…welcome to his world of being in love and unnoticed.

_**To:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** Re: Re: plan_

_Okay let's get him to notice you and then you can worry about him falling for you after that okay?_  
_So…do you have any idea what you want me to do? A speech, plan a date for you? Something else entirely?_

_**From:** bwarbler_  
_**Subject:** shrug_

_I honestly have no idea. Whatever you come up with will probably be better than me stuttering and tripping over my feet because of him anyway._

Kurt chuckled at this because he could totally see Blaine in his cute bowties, blushing and ducking his head cutely.

Only in his head he was doing it because of him…not some faceless, confident idiot who Kurt hated purely on principle.

God how he wanted to be him.

_**To:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** Re: shrug_

_Okay. Well here's what I thought._  
_Since you've told me you can sing and play the guitar how would you feel about serenading him somewhere?_

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** yay_

_I'm really okay with singing. It's what I'm good at so I guess it's the least scary option._  
_If I can find that one perfect song it'd be perfect._

Kurt smiled winningly and together they spent the next few hours emailing lyrics to each other quickly dismissing each and every one of them.

None of the songs seemed good enough, cute enough, playful enough.

Some were too gloom, some to suggestive, some openly dirty and some not clear enough.

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** defeat_

_I give up. I'll never find the perfect song for him_

Kurt frowned biting his lip.

There was a song…by a relatively unknown artist.

It was a cute, vibrant, playful, guitar accompanied song that he had found a few days after he first saw Blaine.

It spoke to him.

It called out to him.

And he wanted nothing more than to play it to him and have him hear all that he felt about him.

But Blaine loved someone else.

And if this was his one chance to make him happy then he would take it.

Scrolling through the music on his phone he found the cute little tune and attached it to the email.

If this was the only way Blaine would ever hear the song Kurt will take it.

He sent the song and drifted off into a world where Blaine knew the words were dedicated to him.

The phone vibrated and Kurt snapped out of his thoughts picking it up and opening the email.

There was only one sentence and it made Kurt smile and hurt at the same time.

_**From:** bwarbler  
**Subject:** Re: song_

_It's flawless._

* * *

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised part 3/3 of this little thing of mine.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it and thank you for all the positive feedback you left for me. It makes it a pleasure to write for you all :***

**The song used is "I do adore" by Mindy Gledhill and I suggest playing it to get into that playful, silly mood the song sets :)**

**Have fun and thank you once again :)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was never late.

He hated being late, he hated having to wait for people who were late and he hated arguing with others about the rudeness of being late.

But it was Thursday and Kurt was late.

He spent half the night tossing and turning in his bed, imagining Blaine singing HIS song to a faceless, tall, dark and handsome guy who would fall for him and kiss him and make him happy.

He fell asleep sometime before dawn and his eyes felt heavy and tickly throughout his classes.

An email Blaine sent during lunch made him hide in the bathroom where nobody could see him indulge in a moment of weakness and cry as he wished him good luck and then transferred Blaine's payment to a charity account, wanting nothing to do with the money that took away the one boy he wanted for himself.

Drifting through his afternoon classes he smiled at his friends obediently, nodded at their polite remarks and gave his best effort to actually seem involved in the conversation.

But his heart just wasn't in it.

It was Thursday.

And Kurt decided he hated Thursdays more than he hated being late.

Thursday was the day Blaine usually saw his guy on.

Thursday was the day he fell for him.

Thursday, specifically THIS Thursday would be the day Blaine became someone's.

And Kurt hated it.

The only detail that made his day bearable was the sight of Dave sitting at their usual table at lunch with a cute sophomore in pink boots curled up on his lap.

Dave was talking to him about something and the smaller boy seemed to be blushing and hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck when their friends started teasing them in good nature.

Kurt felt his heart swell at the thought that a few years ago the sight of two boys cuddling would have been frowned upon or worse and now they were free to hold hands and hug and sit on each other's laps and just be teased gently about it.

He felt pride burst from his chest because he was the one that made it happen.

He was the one that made this school better for him and for kids like him; kids like Aidan and Dave who just wanted to love and be loved in return.

Allowing the cute image to heal him a little he managed to get through the day before heading out of school and into his dad's shop to help him out before his regular Thursday afternoon coffee with Dave, and now with Aidan as well.

Manual labor occupied him for a while and he found himself forgetting about Blaine for a grand total of 15 minutes.

He figured it was better than nothing as he closed the hood of his last car for the day and glanced at the clock realizing…he was late.

Running to his house madly he stripped his coveralls and picked up his phone before, dialing Dave as he rummaged through his closet searching for the appropriate outfit.

Just because he was invisible to Blaine didn't mean he could look like a slob.

Maybe someday someone will look at him and fall for him the same way Blaine fell for his guy.

Maybe someday he'll knock someone off their feet at first sight.

And damn him, on that day, whenever it came, his outfit will be perfect.

He pressed his phone to his ear as he picked up tight red skinny jeans and an off shoulder, long sleeved, black sweater nodding his approval just as his friend picked up the phone.

_"You're late."_-Dave bit with an audible smirk because he was on the receiving end of the "never be late because it's rude and it shows disrespect to the person you're meeting with" speech way too many times to let the opportunity to tease slide.

"Yes I know. I'm so sorry. The shop was crazy and my dad needed help. I just came home to grab a shower and change and I'll be right there."-Kurt said chuckling a bit at the proud note in his friend's voice for being able to scold him for a change.

_"Excuses excuses Hummel. You could've just driven straight here."_-Dave said and Kurt huffed in mortification.

"Nothing I do is straight. And I intend to keep it that way. You're wasting my time. I'm gonna go and make myself look presentable and I'll be there soon."-Kurt said in his best bitchy voice and Dave laughed.

_"You can look sloppy today. He's not here."_-he teased and Kurt's heart skipped.

He wouldn't even see him?

He will be sitting at the table he was occupying the first time he saw him but he won't be there.

Kurt will be at their coffee shop and Blaine will be god knows where; singing to another guy.

Well he hated it.

But he wouldn't show it.

"What are you talking about?"-he faked ignorance as he walked into his bathroom and set the water.

_"Blaine…the guy you preen yourself for…he's not working today."_-Dave explained and Kurt figured he could just tell him he knew that and make him stop talking about Blaine.

"Yeah I know that."-he said and Dave fell silent for a second prompting him to continue "he's putting my plan in motion today. He's getting his guy."

_"Oh…oh Kurt I'm sorry."_-Dave said with regret loud and clear in his voice.

"It's okay. I knew this day would come since the day he emailed me and asked for help. I can handle it."-he answered leaning against his sink.

_"Do you want Aidan and me to go to another cafe and meet you there?"_-his friend asked and Kurt smiled.

"Thank you for being thoughtful like that but it's won't be necessary. I'll meet you guys in about half an hour okay?"

_"Sure thing. We'll see you then."_-Dave said and Kurt hung up letting the phone clatter to the counter and stepping into the shower to get ready.

He. Hated. Thursdays.

* * *

"What's going on?"-Aidan asked when Dave closed his phone looking somber.

"I'm an idiot."-Dave said with a shrug and Aidan smiled a bit at his dejected tone.

"Oookay. That's good to know early on in a relationship. Care to explain?"-the smaller boy asked as he inched closer to his jock.

He never thought he'd be the one to like cuddling and he was way too shy to initiate it but Dave seemed to get his little tricks.

He would just sort of lean into him gently and wait for him to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Dave turned his head to peck him on the lips as he granted his silent request and enveloped his small body into his arms.

"You know how Kurt has that website of his going on?"

"Repeat after me? Yeah I know. Brilliant stuff."-Aidan smiled and Dave nodded in agreement.

"Well the guy Kurt likes sent him an email a while ago asking for his help to win over some guy he fell for."-Dave said and Aidan gasped covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh wow that sucks. But why do we have to move to another café?"

"The guy, Blaine, works here. It's where Kurt saw him."

"Oh my god that's horrible. I can't believe it. He helped a lot of people get through to the people they liked and this one time he actually likes someone and it falls to shit."-Aidan protested and Dave agreed wholeheartedly.

"I know. It's terrible. I feel awful for bringing him up. Apparently today is the day Blaine goes through with Kurt's plan for the guy."

"You couldn't have known. And as horrible as this is, Kurt is a strong, beautiful guy. He'll find someone else in no time."-Aidan said and Dave nodded.

"You're right about that."-he said in a teasing voice nodding towards the door as Kurt walked in in his sinful jeans.

"Damn he's hot."-Aidan said and Dave pouted making the smaller man laugh.

"Fine then. Go be his boyfriend."-he huffed in mock offense.

"No thanks. He's hot but I prefer quarterbacks."-he smiled cheekily and Dave leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay no. My day is crappy enough without the third wheel role thank you very much. Detach from each other and then we can talk."-he said as he sat on the opposite side of their booth.

The two boys snickered and broke the kiss remaining close to each other despite Kurt's warning.

His smile gave away the fact that he was actually happy for them.

"Hey Kurt. I just told David how hot you were in those jeans and he got jealous so I had to do something."-Aidan smiled and Kurt winked at him.

"First of all thank you, and second of all you should know that Dave is really the jealous type so keep your eyes away from my glorious behind at all times and you're golden."-he laughed teasingly and got up to get his coffee returning after a few minutes and engaging in a light conversation with the new couple.

They chatted about glee clubs next competition, Dave's next game, Aidan and Kurt joked about painting his jersey number onto their bare chests making Dave blush and drool.

If it weren't for the looming cloud of the boy he loved being with some other guy at that very moment Kurt would have deemed it a perfect, relaxing coffee date with his friends.

He forced himself to let go of his thoughts of Blaine and he dived head first into their conversation managing to forget about the gorgeous boy completely after a while.

Immersed in their debate of which uniform was hotter policeman or firefighter Kurt felt his heart jump at the first gentle tone of a single guitar string that sounded from the coffee shop's counter.

His heart pummeled and he felt his eyes squeeze shut in horror.

Oh god please no!

Please don't make me watch him sing my song to someone else.

Please don't make me watch as I lose him for real.

But the strings were still being pulled and playful notes filled the air as the curly haired barista stepped in the middle of the café and opened his mouth to sing.

_Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

Kurt shook his head desperately trying to tune out the sounds of his favorite song that was, in his mind, forever dedicated to Blaine.

Unable to control himself he surveyed the café quickly, searching for the beautiful guy that caught Blaine's attention but he found an elderly couple, a group of teenage girls and a mom treating her kids with a strawberry milkshake.

_Who was Blaine singing to? _Kurt wandered for a second before looking up and nearly spitting his coffee when the dark haired boy turned towards him and walked to his table, a small blush perfectly accompanying the adorable lyrics.

_When you're near, I hide my blushing face_  
_And trip on my shoelaces_  
_Grace just isn't my forté_  
_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

Kurt sat there unable to move an inch.

His fingers were white with the force he was using to hold on to the edge of his chair and his heart slammed against his ribs violently, afraid to even let himself hope that what he was seeing was real.

He was the guy?

All the time he had been helping Blaine serenade himself?

A timid smile broke out on his lips and Blaine beamed at him launching into the chorus with vigor now that he got a positive reaction from Kurt.

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Puppy love is hard to ignore_  
_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

"What's happening?"-Aidan asked completely out of his mind while he tried to understand what was going on.

A cute guy was singing, Kurt was smiling at him, Dave was letting his gay show again by bouncing excitedly like a five year old…everybody would be confused by that.

"That's Blaine!"-Dave nearly squealed in delight.

"Kurt's Blaine?"-Aidan gasped.

"Yup. And it looks like he's singing to Kurt."

"Oh wow. They'll have a badass "how we met" story to tell their children."-Aidan chuckled and Dave laughed.

"You married them already?"-he asked as he took a glance at Kurt who was almost vibrating with every step Blaine make in his direction.

"It's a matter of time now. Look at how they're looking at each other."

And fair enough.

Blaine was singing but his eyes never left Kurt's and Kurt looked like he was ready to combust from sheer joy as he listened to the cute song.

_We're as different as can be_  
_I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed_  
_And I'm overly uptight_  
_We balance out each other nicely_

Blaine eyed the beautiful boy in front of him with hopeful eyes as he stood right next to his table, singing his heart out and hoping against hope that he would be enough for the magical creature.

He knew he was nothing special.

Small, with frizzy hair and eyes too big for his face, hyper and excitable, clumsy and silly sometimes but he hoped…he hoped that the other boy would see past it and see him for what he truly was.

In love and desperate to make him happy.

Fueled by the happy looking smiles he lurched to finish the song never once leaving the blue eyed beauty's side.

_You wear sandals in the snow_  
_In mid-July I still feel cold_  
_We're opposites in every way_  
_But I can't resist it when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_  
_I fall into a pile on the floor_  
_Puppy love is hard to ignore_  
_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

_Finding words, I mutter_  
_Tongue-tied, twisted_  
_Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_  
_Ha, ha, Heaven help me_

Blaine left his guitar on the floor next to him and reached out with his hand to take the other boy's into his own and pull him to stand next to him as he delivered the last chorus a'capella.

The boy of his dreams went after him dazedly and Blaine felt hope blossom in his heart as he sang the end of the song holding his hand and tugging him closer until he was almost singing into his ear.

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore_

Kurt trembled with the sheer closeness of the boy he fallen for so long ago as the boy finished the song and looked him in the eye with hope so strong it made Kurt's knees give out.

Leaning into him he squeezed his hands gently deciding that this was the chance he had wanted and there was no time to waste.

He came way to close to losing him to be scared now that he was there next to him.  
_  
_"I've been in love with you for months."-he said quietly watching as a huge grin spread over that gorgeous face and Blaine actually bounced a bit in place.

"So have I. It's crazy. _I've_ been crazy about you for the longest time and I don't even know your name."-Blaine said sheepishly and Kurt laughed a little at how cute he looked with his tiny pout.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."-he said and Blaine beamed once again.

"Blaine Anderson."-he offered back and Kurt fell silent for a second as he contemplated on how to tell Blaine that he was behind the RAM page.

He was raking his brain for an idea when Blaine gave him the perfect opportunity.

"So um…did you…I mean what did you think of the song?"-he blushed a little and Kurt tugged his hands, bringing him closer so he could lean close to his ear.

"It's flawless."-he whispered and Blaine snapped back, wonder, surprise, shock and question marks swirling in his amber eyes.

"How…what…You?"-he stuttered and Kurt laughed a little.

"Yeah…the page is mine. A friend made it for me a while ago because she realized I was good at that kind of stuff."-Kurt shrugged.

"Wow…wow okay…so basically you picked out the song I used to serenade…you?"-he asked and Kurt laughed happily.

"Pretty much."

"But you didn't know it was you I liked did you?"-Blaine asked with frown.

"No…I had no idea you even knew I existed."-he huffed dejectedly.

"So…you were in love with me…but you still helped me win over some guy I kept gushing about?"

"I figured he was a pretty amazing person if you liked him so much and I realized I wanted that for you. I wanted you happy."-Kurt said quietly and Blaine's eyes softened as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Well the guy is amazing. And he does make me happy. So I guess you did good Mr. Internet."-Blaine winked and Kurt threw his head back and laughed out loud at this.

"That's good to know. Positive comments are good for the business."-he teased back and Blaine smiled with him for a second before glancing at him questioningly.

"So what now?"-Blaine asked and Kurt smirked at him.

"Repeat after me. I…"

"I…"-Blaine started repeating through his laughter.

"Blaine Anderson…"

"Blaine Anderson…"

"Hereby solemnly swear…"

"Hereby solemnly swear…"

"That I will be Kurt Hummel's boyfriend…"

"That I will be Kurt Hummel's boyfriend…"

"Until he's old and ugly…"

"Until he's old and ugly…"

"Or until the Lima bean hires a cuter barista for him…"

"Or until…HEY… I'm not saying that…I'm the cutest and that's that."-Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed grabbing hold of the corners of his bowtie to tug him closer.

"I guess you have a point there."-he said as he touched his lips to Blaine's in a sweet kiss.

On the other side of the table Aidan sighed happily, cuddling into Dave's arms and watching the two boys with a smile.

"Now imagine how much more awesome would their story be if one of them had pink boots."-Aidan said and Dave chuckled bringing him closer.

"Nope. The pink boots are ours and ours alone."-he said and hugged him closer happy for his best friend resting happily in the arms of the boy he loved.

* * *

**Reviews would make me super happy so please leave some :)**


End file.
